


【Breddy|咖啡师AU】Flat White

by Sunsie



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsie/pseuds/Sunsie
Summary: 如果Eddy是咖啡师，而Brett是穿过半个城市也要每天去喝咖啡的小提琴家兼油管主。





	【Breddy|咖啡师AU】Flat White

【Breddy】Flat White  
00  
著名油管主兼小提琴演奏家杨博尧永远要在咖啡厅对着他的电脑皱眉到深夜，而非著名咖啡师兼Kpop爱好者陈韦丞总是在深夜打开购物网站把一件件咖啡器丢进购物车一并付款，并在第二天早上给自己点一首流浪者之歌给4小时前刚刚离开的小提琴家做咖啡。  
咖啡师在高高的木制柜台后面观察到小提琴家皱了皱眉，今天的咖啡有点咸？哦那是我的眼泪罢了。  
他一边擦桌子一边思考什么铁人每天只睡四小时，并且除了演出练琴之外的所有时候都泡在咖啡厅里工作。  
程序员吗？格子衫令咖啡师产生疑惑。可我明明记得他是小提琴演奏家，报纸上都登过的，哦，我也有一件黑白格子衫，我也不是程序员呐。  
这人真是猜不透。咖啡师摇摇头，又低下去专心擦桌子。  
01 Facebook  
一个不寻常的夜晚。因为杨先生竟然在对着屏幕笑。他甚至克制不住自己的笑声，他捂住嘴，笑得浑身颤抖，仍有一点微弱的笑声漏出来。  
这一点微弱的笑声在深夜的咖啡厅太明显了。咖啡师忍不住探头看看发生了什么，好吧只收获了一个笑得趴在桌上的小提琴家。不过他手机一声响，有人评论了他的Facebook。  
Brett Yang 评论了你：你好可爱（大笑emoji）  
！Dammit，当事人陈先生现在只想找个洞赶紧躲起来，他弃置不用的FB里尽是些羞耻的陈年老照片，非主流长发和黑色大框眼镜......哦，天哪，这人是怎么找到这里的。  
等等。Brett Yang！可不就是坐在角落里那位，那位总是面无表情却刚刚笑到趴桌的那位，感情刚才是在笑我？气得咖啡师一摔手机，从沙发上坐起来，怎么想都气不过，站起来就往后厨走，全然忘了那小提琴家的评论分明是在夸他可爱。  
不过今天的Brett Yang心情是格外的好，决定鸽了明天的油管更新回去早睡早起，关上电脑时正好收到店员递来的打包袋，他道了声谢，背起包就往外走——等等——我没点东西啊，这是什么？Brett打开袋子一看，是一杯咖啡，贴着黄色的便利贴：你也是！  
哦，可爱，贴心，看来FB里藏的不只是非主流黑历史，还有本质小甜心❤。杨先生此刻站在台北飘雪的咖啡厅外，心里却如一杯珍珠奶茶。他在街边拦了辆的士，往灯火通明的城市另一边去了。  
02 高音符号  
F*U*C*K。杨博尧发出早起第一句脏话。他的脑袋现在像个秤砣一般重，抬了三次才把自己从枕头上抬起来。都怪昨天的咖啡。  
没想到昨天的咖啡会是冰美式，而他居然鬼使神差地喝完了，一直熬到凌晨3点才睡，幸好今天没有工作，不然可真是一团糟。他看着镜子里自己的黑眼圈，机械地洗漱，大脑持续浅睡眠，把一切都交给潜意识。  
这导致他回过神来时自己已经站在咖啡厅门口了。唉。他叹了口气。想起昨天自己一时冲动把别人的黑历史挖出来还评论，他就真的不想直面那位咖啡师（虽然他的FB真的很可爱），但是来都来了，希望他现在忙顾不及我吧。Brett把围巾拉高，走进店里。  
小巧的身影被咖啡师捕捉到，正要一脚踏出柜台休息一下的Eddy赶紧又缩了回去。天晓得他会不会因为昨晚的冰美式被报复，他还特意挑的最酸的豆子，Eddy Chen扶额，简直想回到过去给自己泼杯凉水清醒清醒——何必还写个纸条呢！不写的话还可以解释是服务生搞错了，这下可怎么解释呢。  
正在咖啡师为如何给自己开脱冥思苦想之时，小提琴家来到柜台，他开口，”一杯Flat White。“Nice，没提到昨天的事，Eddy在心里默默给自己竖了个大拇指，但转身越过柜台上的瓶瓶罐罐，他看到Brett眼底的青黑和毫无灵魂的deadpan，心里又泛起歉意，真的没办法，谁也不能对着这样可爱的一张脸——没错他陈韦丞觉得小提琴家确实有张可爱的脸——生气。  
陈韦丞转身拿起杯子，给Brett做了一杯Flat White，拉花做了个高音符号（他google了一下小提琴家会喜欢什么符号），推给服务生。希望这会让他忘记掉昨晚的事，well，至少不要生气吧。  
他躲在一罐豆子后面偷偷观察Brett的反应。小提琴家低头看到咖啡上的拉花，又想起昨晚，没有回复fb是害羞，冰美式和小纸条其实是咖啡师的报复，而今天的拉花是道歉，哦，真可爱，Brett一边笑着一边抬头寻找咖啡师的身影，罐子后面的圆眼睛小鹿却正好撞进他眼里，受惊的小鹿立刻窜回柜台后面。  
Brett笑得更灿烂了。低头拿出手机，拍了张照片，刷了一会ins，喝掉咖啡走出去。  
Eddy的手机又一声响，打开一看，”下次想喝摩卡！“Eddy第一反应是他不生气了就好，但紧接着他又觉得这人是不是得了便宜还卖乖，算了，他摇摇头，尝试把小提琴家的笑容甩出脑子，想不通这个人到底在想什么，反正他想喝什么下次给他做就是了。又不是不付钱。  
03 上瘾  
第三次Brett在fb私信点单的时候Eddy给了他line，因为他不想再打开FB看到自己以前的黑历史了，所以甩给对方一个line号，接着删掉了fb客户端。  
有了line就会有故事。他们偶尔也会聊天，聊有没有上次的浅烘焙豆子给我带一罐我送给我同事，聊你同事会品果酸呐讲究。不，Brett回复，我整整他，他上次在我练琴的时候专门录视频来嘲讽我练得慢。  
😂😂😂。Eddy回了三个emoji。虽然这确实是Eddy当时的表情，但通常这个emoji的出现就意味着一段对话的结束。Brett再回他，就是点咖啡了。  
Eddy感到自己好像有点手机上瘾。他按亮手机，看了看时间，解锁，打开line，没有消息，刷新三遍，还是没有，关掉，又打开ins，在推荐关注栏点叉——最近ins老是给他推荐古典乐博主——给小姐姐点赞，又刷新三遍，后台消息没有响过。他熄掉手机屏幕，抬头看着忙碌的实习生和落地窗边的空座位，拿起纸杯。  
04 Coffee Latte  
叮。Eddy把手在围裙上抹了抹，从裤子口袋里拿出手机，”我最近可能要飞一趟墨尔本。“  
”演出吗？带一盒挂耳？还是豆子？“”额，不，是拍摄取景，挂耳吧，不用太多，应该没什么时间自己冲咖啡。“  
简短的对话，小提琴家又下线了。Eddy觉得自己活得像个微商。  
今天是情人节啊。他忙完早上的一波才来得及抬头看看，来往行人和店里顾客都成双成对，今天的焦糖和拿铁格外畅销，连平时喝惯浓缩或美式的顾客也都换成了咖啡拿铁或康宝蓝。  
Brett好久没来了。  
晚上十一点。正是咖啡厅热闹的时候，节日的气氛已经散去了，现在还在外面的多半是加班，好几位，仰脖喝掉一杯双份浓缩，又埋头在平板上画图。Eddy躺在沙发上看YouTube，BrettyBang，还是店里的高中生告诉他，经常来店里的小个子是网上很火的油管主，他才想起来自己早就关注了但却不记得去看的视频。他点开APP，到处挂满了红点，不管这些新消息，他点开关注，BrettyBang正好更新了一个新视频——BAE Song。Eddy插上耳机，听完这支曲子，盯着天花板胡思乱想，This is a song for my bae，什么意思呢，送给女朋友吗？好几天不来了，陪女朋友去了吗？  
叮，Eddy赶紧打开手机，是line消息，而且就在他打开的时候，又叮，叮，来了两条。是Brett，”咖啡拿铁“”一杯就够了“”双份糖！“  
Eddy立马站起来洗杯子——前两天买的新咖啡杯到了，Nikko的山水，买了两套，一套准备自用——但他心里又忍不住多想：双份糖？喝这么甜做什么？最近有什么喜事吗？情人节给拉个爱心吧，就但是商家送温暖......  
刚拉完花小提琴家就到了。打工的高中生今天陪女朋友请假没来，其他人到了晚上也各找借口提前溜了，只剩Eddy留守店里，还有一个不敢请假的实习生在后厨打扫卫生。Eddy把咖啡端过去，Brett说你陪我坐会吧。  
Eddy就坐下。虽然觉得这样会很尴尬。于是他开口，准备问，甜吗？话还没出口，Brett转身打开琴盒，拿出小提琴，“我给你拉一支曲子吧。”  
是BAE Song。最后一个音还在空旷的房间里回响，小提琴家开口，“BAE是，Brett And Eddy的意思。”他坐回位子，把拿铁推到呆住的咖啡师面前，问，“帮我尝尝看，Bae，甜吗？”


End file.
